All that glitters is not gold
ist nicht alles Gold, was glänzt. Funkenherz, der Schildplattkater mit den in einem hellen Bernsteinton glühenden Augen, wurde an diesem Morgen von lautem Gerede und Geschnurre geweckt und aus seiner so behüteten Traumwelt unsanft herausgerissen. Müde öffnete der Kater die Augen und gähnte genüsslich, bevor er von seinem Nest aufstand und sich die Moosfetzen vom Pelz schüttelte. Der Krieger tappte verschlafen hinüber zum Eingang des Baues, der mit schützenden Weidenzweigen und -blättern und einigen Ranken verdeckt wurde und damit von außen kaum sichtbar war. Das Miauen zahlreicher Katzen, das Funkenherz bereits gehört hatte, als er sich noch im Halbschlaf unruhig hin und her gewunden hatte, wurde hier immer lauter und als der Kater seinen Kopf zwischen den Lianen hindurchstreckte, da fühlte er sich, als befände er sich mittendrin im Geschehen. Vor ihm hatte sich eine Traube von Kriegern gebildet, die allesamt eine schöne, golden getigerte Kätzin umkreisten, welche hier und da ein wenig plauderte und sich währenddessen die Pfoten leckte. Funkenherz verdrehte die Augen. Es handelte sich um Goldfrost, eine hübsche Kriegerin, die aber - bis auf ihr durchaus bezauberndes Aussehen - weder Talent, noch Mut, Höflichkeit oder sonst irgendeine positive Eigenschaft vorzuweisen hatte. Aber das schienen die nahezu liebeskranken Kater, die die Kätzin umgarnten, wohl nicht zu bemerken - oder es kümmerte sie einfach nicht. Funkenherz aber fand nichts an der goldenen Kätzin, die sich ihrer Schönheit durchaus bewusst war und sie zu Gunsten ihrer selbst gern und oft ausspielte. Es war dem Kater zuwider, wie sich die Kriegerin verhielt und besonders, wie sie auf Andere herabsah, aber er wusste nicht so recht, wie er das seinen Clangefährten klarmachen sollte. So, wie er es bereits etliche Tage zuvor versucht hatte, wollte Funkenherz die Sache auch heute angehen, in der Hoffnung, dass es funktionieren würde. Mit vor Aufregung klopfendem Herzen ging der Kater auf wackeligen Beinen hinüber zu einem schneeweißen, langhaarigen Krieger, der Goldfrosts Aussehen förmlich zu inhalieren schien, so wie er dort stand. "Hey, Flockenwind, hör mal...", setzte Funkenherz an, aber der Krieger unterbrach ihn sofort. "Nicht jetzt. Scher dich weg, siehst du nicht, dass die älteren Krieger hier gerade das Beisammensein mit den jungen Gesellen nicht erwünschen?", fauchte Flockenwind. Funkenherz stöhnte genervt. Der weiße Krieger war gerade einmal zwei Monde älter als er, aber er benahm sich scheußlich altklug. Er würde nicht mit sich reden lassen, das wusste der dunkle Kater nur zu gut. Deshalb wirbelte er auf den Hinterpfoten herum und erblickte mit leuchtenden Augen einen Tigerkater vor sich, der gespannt jede von Goldfrosts Bewegungen verfolgte. Es war Lindenpelz, ein junger Krieger, der vor wenigen Monden noch Schüler gewesen war. "Lindenpelz, hör mal zu, es geht um Goldfrost.", platzte es da schon aus Funkenherz heraus. Der Getigerte drehte seinen Kopf um 90° und erblickte den grauen Kater. "Ja?", miaute er dann fragend. Funkenherz wusste, dass der Krieger ihn beachten würde, wenn er den Namen Goldfrost erwähnte. "Sie... sie ist nicht so, wie sie vorgibt zu sein." Lindenpelz legte fragend den Kopf schief. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte er ungläubig. Funkenherz antwortete nur: "Sie... naja, sie... sie ist egoistisch. Und faul. Und sie ist arrogant. Mag ja sein, dass sie hübsch ist... aber das ist auch schon alles. Ihr Charakter macht sie hässlich wie die Nacht, wirklich!" Lindenpelz miaute entrüstet und wendete sich mit hoch erhobener Nase ab. "Das stimmt nicht. D-du kennst sie doch gar nicht. Hör auf, deine Lügengeschichten zu verbreiten, Funkenherz!" Mit diesen Worten stolzierte der Getigerte davon und setzte sich an einer anderen Stelle wieder hin - weit genug von Funkenherz entfernt, aber immer noch nah genug an Goldfrost, die noch immer nicht Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich das Brustfell sauber zu lecken, dran. Funkenherz gab es auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Niemand würde ihm glauben und die Zustände hier würden sich niemals normalisieren, weil er den Katzen einfach nicht klar machen konnte, wie Goldfrost wirklich war. Der schildplattfarbene Kater seufzte und trottete hinüber zum alten Baum, der ihm und seinen Gefährten sonst Schatten spendete. Dort ließ er sich nieder, legte den Kopf auf die Pfoten und wartete ab. Lange. So lange, bis er plötzlich merkte, dass sich die Katzentraube langsam zu lösen begann. Funkenherz lauschte bemüht unauffällig, aber die Katzen gaben nicht ein einziges Maunzen von sich, mit dem der Krieger etwas hätte anfangen können. Sie strömten nur langsam hinaus - in den Wald. Tausend Gedanken schossen in Funkenherz' Kopf umher. Sollte er ihnen folgen? Sollte er sich nicht darum kümmern? Sollte er sich ihnen anschließen? Der Kater wusste noch nicht einmal, wie er sich entschieden hatte, als ihn seine Pfoten auf einmal wie von allein wegtrugen, hinter der Masse her, die soeben das Lager verlassen hatte. Funkenherz wollte sich umdrehen und zurück in sein schützendes Nest kriechen, aber seine Beine ließen es nicht zu. Er hatte Mühe, sie wieder für sich zu gewinnen, und anzuhalten, als er die selbsternannte Patroullie vor sich in Sichtweite erblickte. Hastig sprang der Schildplattfarbene hinter eine mächtige Eiche, als er das Gefühl hatte, gesehen zu werden, aber er verließ sein Versteck sogleich wieder, nachdem er merkte, dass sich die Katzen in gleichmäßigem Tempo nur still vorwärts bewegen, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzudrehen. Auf leisen Pfoten trabte Funkenherz hinter ihnen her, bemüht, sich nicht durch ein Geräusch zu verraten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Katzengruppe ihr Tempo schließlich verlangsamte und gleich darauf zum Stehen kam. Vor ihnen tat sich die große Senke auf, die das WeidenClan-Territorium am östlichen Rand begrenzte. Funkenherz wusste, dass sie stark von Erdrutschen bedroht und dadurch für die Katzen der Clans nicht betretbar war. Umso überraschender war es für den Schildplattfarbenen, dass Goldfrost, die er in der Katzenmenge ausmachen konnte, sich an ihre Gefolgschaft wendete und die Stimme erhob - "Ihr seid treu, Krieger des WeidenClans.", schnurrte die Kätzin engelsgleich und fuhr sogleich fort, "Was würde ich nur ohne euch tun? Aber ich habe eine Bitte an euch. Geht in die Senke," mit einem Schwanzschnippen deutete die Goldene auf das Becken, "und fangt mir meine liebste Speise - Wühlmäuse, so viele ihr tragen könnt! Ich bitte euch!" Unter den Kriegern ertönte ein unsicheres Murmeln, doch die giftgrünen Augen der Kriegerin funkelten so gierig, dass selbst Funkenherz es von Weitem erkennen konnte. In die Senke sollen sie gehen? Das überleben sie doch nicht!, schwirrten die Gedanken in Funkenherz umher. Er trat unruhig von einer Pfote auf die andere, unsicher, wie sich seine Clangefährten entscheiden würden, doch als ein junger rotbrauner Kater nach vorne trat, war es um Funkenherz geschehen. Der dunkle Kater preschte über den Waldboden, so schnell, dass seine Ballen beinahe zu Bluten anfingen. "Stop! Das könnt ihr nicht tun!", jaulte er und kam wenige Schwanzlängen darauf zum Stehen. Die Kater seines Clans waren herumgewirbelt und schauten den Schildplattkater mit großen Augen an. "Das ist doch gefährlich! Ihr könnt nicht in die Senke, ihr werdet umkommen!", keuchte der tapfere Krieger, aber niemand antwortete ihm. "Erinnert ihr euch denn nicht mehr an Mohnlicht? An den Erdrutsch, der sie das Leben gekostet hat?", forderte Funkenherz seine Gefährten flehend heraus. Dann drehte er sich auf den Hinterpfoten herum und blickte genau in Lindenpelz' bernsteinfarben glühende Augen. "Sie war doch deine Schwester! Wie kannst du sie vergessen? Sie würde nicht wollen, dass du so töricht stirbst!", rief der Schildplattfarbene an den braunen Tigerkater gewendet, sodass es an den Bäumen des Waldes mit einem gewaltigen Echo verklang. In Lindenpelz' Augen regte sich etwas, das Funkenherz zum Aufatmen brachte. Urplötzlich stellte sich der Getigerte auf die Hinterbeine, drehte sich in Goldfrosts Richtung und fauchte aus vollem Leibe: "Er hat Recht! Du wolltest uns töten? Wir sind dir doch egal! Es geht nur um dich! Es ging schon immer nur um dich!" Zustimmendes Knurren erklang und einige Kater kamen der Kätzin mit gesträubtem Fell bedrohlich nahe. Goldfrost wich zurück und in ihren Augen flackerte die Panik auf. "I-ich... ich wollte doch n-n-nicht...", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. "Du bist hübsch, Goldfrost, ja, aber nicht alles, was glänzt, ist auch Gold.", tadelte der schneeweiße Flockenwind fauchend. "Lass dich hier nie wieder blicken!", jaulte daraufhin wieder Lindenpelz und machte einen Satz nach vorn, den alle anderen Kater imitierten und Goldfrost damit in einen solchen Schrecken versetzten, dass sie in den tiefsten und dunkelsten Teil des Waldes floh und niemals wieder gesehen wurde. © Lovely Shadow | Ende Juni - 03 Juli 17 G | F Kategorie:By Lovely Shadow Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten